


Overwhelmed

by thenamedoesnotmattertome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Corruption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Tags will be updated if needed, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, all the monsters are cold, boi will this be a ride, but cannot pass an opportunity to help, our protagonist suffers from anxiety, probably fluff, she will basically do anything to make others feel better, the humans in the city are in danger, there is a bigger picture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenamedoesnotmattertome/pseuds/thenamedoesnotmattertome
Summary: Isabella found herself in a new city, in which monsters and humans attempt to leave along side each other.It's only more and more obvious that neither parts will leave nor give in.Our little girl seems lost and weak on her journey.But she cannot give up.She will continue for the sake of her duties.For that.She will continue.For THEM.
Relationships: will be updated
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this is my first fanfic EVER and I need to say, I'm both thrilled and terrified. I've never done this before ;;w;;
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my work, not all the tags apply YET, but they will soon enough, I promise.
> 
> I shall make new chapters as soon as I can!

Chapter 1  
.  
..  
A Dusty And Sweet Beginning  
..  
.

You never liked moving out. It's stress inducing, you need to be focused at all times and you need to make sure you won't get lost or do something stupid. The sole thought of traveling somewhere far alone is making your heart and chest bind painfully as well as making your breathing shallow.  
  
And yet here you are, in a city you've never been in before, with a singular suitcase of the colour grey.  
  
It may not be the prettiest, but there is at least only a small chance that someone will be willing to steal it when you're not paying attention.

You stand in front of what on the first glance appears to be something that might have been once a flat for college students. There was still some graffiti left, very clearly stating that those were, indeed, it's “owners”.

The building might not be pretty, but it did stand, and it seemed to do it quite well. And you don't really care about it's appearance... Thought it would be nice it they at least tried to paint it...

You check the address. It does seem to be your destination, but you know you, and you double check and when that seems to be correct... You check again.

_Now, Isa, no sweat, you know you have to do this, and even if it really isn't the place and you made a mistake, it will be... nothing! Yea, sure, you are gonna burst into flames from embarrassment but at least you won't be just standing in the middle of the sidewalk..._ You try to motivate yourself.

You take a deep breath, and then you make a long sigh.

Finally moving, you stand in front of the door leading to the apartments as calmly but fast as possible... Since just standing and starring at a building is... silly and weird to say the least... well at least for you.

The door has a “Come In!” sign as well as an old, almost so scratched that you can't read it stamp, stating “welcome college students!” Wasn't wrong on this one bet.

You get anxios again, but then a spark of anger appears, filling your chest. _Open this... dran door, stop acting like a baby, you are supposed to be an adult, not some kind of... scaredy cat!_ And while fuming in anger, you swing the door open and get inside. You get a tempting thought to at least groan to realive your anger. But no, you acted stupid as always – therefore you deserve no relief. Bottle it up.

The inside looked a bit raggedy, it surely looked much better maybe few years ago. Everything slightly tainted with grey and dust, wood looking like it could snap at any moment and furniture in the hallway looked like at least ten little kittens lived there, form the multiple small scratches all over them. Isabella had to admit thought – this place surely looked neat before, and was trying to give it a certain mood too. An old fashoned one you guess.

You come closer to the table, where the people get written up and you assume so form the numerous papers, a pen and a classic hotel bell. There is no one around, so you look back, just to get to know your surroundings a bit better.

The hallway seemed rather small, but at least it wasn't trying to be claustrophobic. Behind you was the door you came from, and on the right – stairs.

You blink furiously getting the dust out of your eyes. It is better not to look up, apperantly. You also notice with a grunt, that your glasses are dirty. _Well that ain't helping the view either, is it._ You think, while you clean them with a bit of your black shirt, still blinking, fighting the urge to just get the dust away by hand.

Now that you took of the glasses, everything is a weird blurr, one thing almost melting with another, since the colours are so weak and similar.

_Oh, how I love my broken eyes_ you put your now clean glasses on. Didn't help much to the overall view, but you at least see better now.

You know what you gotta do. You force yourself to gently hit the bell, which – supirisingly – made a rather fresh sound.

You stand there, akwardly, wondering if anyone is even here. It's so quiet... but, you suppose that it is 5 am at the moment, most people might be... no, are surely sleeping.

But then the sound of boots could be heard. You straighten up, trying to not look too tired.

A person walked it form a door behind the table, and they looked like they didn't have much sleep. It was rather young looking man, with bags under his eyes and a face that just screames “I need some good sleep.”

You feel bad for him. Hopefully he did sleep, even if he doesn't look like it.

Looking grumpy, the man rubbed his eyes in order to wake himself up. You genuinely hope you didn't wake them up form a well deserved nap.

You took a deep breath and smile. A bit of kindess never hurts. This poor man is tired and she should share some strength with him, even if she didn't feel so well either.

“Hello, I hope I didn't wake you up sir!” you say with a cheery tone, but at the same time you say it as loud as a whisper.

He looked at you, looking a bit startled, blinking a few times, as if he forgot why he got up. After a second, he gave her a weak smile back.

“No miss, of course you didn't” he said with a rather raspy, but quite pretty voice “You said that you would come at five and I will admit, the timing you have Miss, is quite incredible” he chukkled” well, at least for me. I never get on time with anything...”

You smile a bit wider, seeing that he does seem to have a better mood then a few seconds ago. He is so nice too. Ah, what a relief....

“I'm sorry for being so... rusty miss, but we had a rather... harsh week lately, which you can probably notice by the state of the hallway...” he sounded appologetic, scraching the back of his neck.

“Oh, I can understand that!” you say, giving him a warm smile. “I'm just glad I'm finally here...”

“Got lost on the way here?” he asked rather casually now.

You blush ever so slightly.

“... Yep, and I wish it was only once...”

He laughted weakly, but sincerely, “Well I don't blame ya, as being a newcomer in a big and twisted city like this, it would be... quite inhuman not to.”

You nod, at the same time bowing ever so slightly out of habit. You're just happy, that he is not so scarry as he seemed.

“My name is Benjamin Suwan, and I'm the owner of this old complex. It might look bad now, but I plan to make some fresh changes to this place!” he intoduces himself while smiling, fighting the weight of the bags under his eyes.

“Can't wait to see how wonderful it will be Mr Suwan!” now you know you need to break through this small talk in order to skip the akward silence, so you plan your next answer for a bit. “You probably didn't hear my full name on the phone, the name is Isabella Klock! Could I maybe see my room?”

You did that rather smoothly, and you hope it didn't seem like you're rushing. But Suwan doesn't seem to either notice or care about that.

“Oh, I see, it's a pleasure and please, would you be so kind and just call me Benjamin, I 'ould prefer that.” he decalres, while looking for something in a drawer of the table, finally finding a metal key.

“Of course Benjamin, you can call me by name as well.” you say, trying not to smirk. He made such a cute face when he found the key, as if a little child just discovered their lost toy.

“Alright, please follow me Isy~.” Benjamin started to slowly climb the staris. The way he said it _was_ rather heartwarming, but _**still**_ , you can't stop yourself...

“Mmm, If we're gonna use diminutives, I would prefer Isa over Isy if that's ok...” you say in the nicest and calming way possible, making sure to give him a hint that you are not really moved by it. **Even if you really are.**

“Roger that!” he says, looking back with a genuine smile. That made you very happy. Nothing is better than a true smile.

The stairs squeaked as you two ascended to the thrid floor. You carry your suitcase in your hands, in order to not make any more unnecessary noise.

You two stopped in front of a door that was in the middle of the wall. There where also doors on the left and right, and all of them looked raggedy and old.

Bejamin was trying his best to open the doorlock as quietly as possible, but the old thing didn't seem to cooperate, making noises so loud it made you jump at least once.

When he finally dealt with it, he turned to you with an appologetic smile, and he seemed to be sweating too.

He cleared his throat. “Yea, I'm planning to get new ones, my appologies.” he then pushed the door.

The “dorm” you could say consisted of three rooms altogether – room that was a mixture of a living room and a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom.

The living room that you are in has an armchair, colour of dark red, a bed with the sheets placed nicely on in, a small table and a singular chair. Close to the bed, in the corner of the room stood a wordrobe and a cupboard.

Everything actually seemed to be ever so slightly placed more to the right, except for a small, old TV placed on a small table between two doors. There are two big windows right in front of the entrance.

All seemed to be tainted with this everlasting grey, the walls probably where white once, or maybe they even still are, but it's just hard to tell form the emounts of dust all over the place. There was a singular lamp hanging form the ceiling.

“Ok, I know what you're thinking” Benjamin says, catching your attention. “But consider this, it may change your way of looking at it – the walls _are_ grey.”

Oh. Well, you suppose in that case they are not dirty at all. But...

“I know, stupid idea making it grey, but apperantly the previous owner didn't really care about how it looked like in the long run... Of course, if you want, I will be wiling to repaint them. I really never know with clients, you see, some people tell me they don't mind, when others demand me to change it immediatly” he chuckled. “I'll be frank with ya, I personally would ask to change it as well.”

“I don't mind” you say, looking around the ceiling. It, for some reason, was left white.

“Ah, I see... Well, this door leads to the kitchen,” he tells, coming to the farthest door and opened it.

The kitchen on the other hand, looked quite well made and much less grey. The cupboards and shelves where made out of wood, that looked quite alive with the pure white walls. Sink and the dryer where placed on the left, while the stove was on the right. There was a window close to the given cooker, making the room much brighter. There was a solid looking lamp on the ceiling.

You actually get quite exited. You will _actually_ be able to cook and bake with no problem! You also notice a stationary phone there too.

“I decided to renovate the kitchens and bathrooms first, since they are extremely important... I hope this shows you how it all is look in the future” he exclames, rather shyly, scratching the back of his neck yet again.

“It looks great!” you say, while touching the countertops. They where pleasant to touch.

“ _Ehem_ , well, let me show you the bathroom.” he clears his throat, trying to hide his blush. Your smile gets a bit more smug at this sight.

You feel like you did something great today.

He takes you to the bathroom. The room, even if it seems to have everything, doesn't feel cluttered at all. A shower, sink, toilet, washing machine... you suppose that only a bathtub was missing.

The tiles where of light blue, and it looked really well altogether.

You two come back to the living room, Benjamin turns to you with a tired smile. “Now here, those are your keys, we have only one, so I would encouridge not to loose it. There aren't any pots or pans, but there are spare sheets, blankets as well as curtains and pillows. You don't need to buy cleaning supplies, because I have them in the back, in case you want to use them, just contact me.”

“Thank you very much, but I would like to ask you something before you go Mr Su... Benjamin.” you say, hoping that it won't come out weird in the end.

“Yes?”

“Are you getting enough sleep lately? I can't help but ask” you say, genuinely worried. No one should refuse themselves sleep, ever.

He - as you expected - is surprised at your question, maybe even a bit confused, but when he sees that you have a serious expression, he laughs. “Ah, well, I suppose I have been working myself hard lately, had to skip some nights, but I'm slowly recovering form that. “ he scraches the back of his head. “ Power naps at the moment, but I'm workin' on coming back to the healthy schedule...”

“Is there any chance that you can get some good sleep sometime soon?” you can't help but continue.

He gives you a warm, but strained smile. “Maybe in the afternoon... I might get a nice few hours of sleep then.”

“I see, I hope you will feel better soon, have a spectacular day~!” you call out after him. Benjamin answers you waving back.

You close the door to your new house and look at your wristwatch. It's 5:15 am, it would be unresonable to try and introduse yourself to your neighbors, so you decide to unpack instead.

You put your clothes on the bed and boots on the side of it. Threads and the knitting kit will have to go to one of the drawers, and the bathroom suplies will go where they belong.

You decide to put everything in it's place, making yourself a bit more comfortable. You have a meeting about your possible new job at 8 am, so you will have to make youself look presentable as well.

After a while you sigh with satisfaction. The suitcase is empty, and the clothes are now neatly placed in the wordrobe. You go to the bathroom, where you can actually see yourself in the mirror. The lights seem to be a bit yellow-ish, but you are used to this kind of light.

You make an unhappy expression. Your wild, dark red, medium hear seems to stick out in any way possible, making you look like you came out of bed. _Well, the wind outside wasn't really merciful for them_.

Your light brown eyes stare back at you clearly tired and disappointed. You remember how your father compared their colour to beer... You didn't like the fact that he wasn't actually too far off. And those tired beery eyes looked at you through your small, squarish glasses.

You smile back at yourself. This kind of glasses my not be in fashion for some years now, but you still love them. They make the job done.

You wonder what should you wear while combing your crazy hair. _A dress? But, won't that be too formal and out of place? You are going to be applying to a bakery after all... Then again, a neat, not too over exaggerated dress should do the trick... Tying my hair would be a good idea too... A bun should do fine..._

You start to comb while walking and you get to a window. It is still quite empty outside. You barely know anything about this city, so you rehearse what got to your ears before you decided to move here.

First, the city stands close to a Mountain Ebott, under which monsters used to be sealed.

Second, is that the monsters got out of the underground they lived in and got comfortable in this city, not really venturing to other places.

And third, you are pretty sure that monsters have the power over this city now, and it isn't pretty. Normally, it would consern you, make you think twice about moving here, but the pros where stronger then the cons.

The price for staying here is cheep, and if you'll get the job at the food industry, there is a high chance of you actually living a quite comfortable life here. Since you don't have your house anymore, this place will be enough for you...

… _Just, maybe it will be better to clean the floor with a vaccume, and it will be just peachy._

There are of course many things that you need to buy, like kitchen equipment, but you where already aware of that, and you are willing to do it.

You realise that you are just stareing off into the distance, sluggishly combing your hair. Well, at least that is done, now to dress and make yourself a hairstyle.

_This one white and yellow dress should be ok for that_ you think, while opening the wordrobe and searching for the given peace of clothing.

After putting it on, you go to the bathroom yet again, to check out how it looks like. The dress is quite long, but it doesn't even touch your ankles, and the slightly dark yellow seems to be ingraved in the white material. You finish it off with a bow on your back made with a strap of the same type of material as your dress around your middle.

You make a nice bun with little effort and watch yourself in the reflection, making some minimalistic poses.

The dress looks great as always, but you...

…

Well, you suppose it will have to do anyway, since you are gonna wear an apron anyway.

This is one of your favourite dresses. It hides all your arms and it's really cosy, even though it doesn't look like it.

You look at your watch. It took you longer then you thought, it was actually after 7 am. That makes you wonder for how long have you drifted away by the window... Or maybe it was looking for the dress?

You wonder if you should introduce yourself to the neighbors, or go to the bakery already. It's not like you can come late, since it is literally on the other side of the road.

“Mmmm- no, that's probably still too early.” you murmur to yourself. After will probably be the best choice.

Maybe you could leave already? It does seem to be a warm morning, and the sidewalks start to be overflown with people.

You go and open your knitting box. You take out a necklace. You decided to not travel in it, in case it could get lost. Looking at is makes you smile a bit.

It has a flat pendant in a shape of a heart. On the front, it reads “Give Them Kindness” and on the back “Continue Sweety”. This present will always be dear to your heart.

Putting it on your neck, you sit on your bed, still a bit tired. You can't help but stare at your white booties next to the bed.

You didn't bring any books, but it's not like you had a choice. Maybe you should look around the town for a library, after your work application will... be... accepted...

You freeze as you think about it. _But what if I won't be enough? What if they don't need bakers anymore?_ You start to panic in your head.

You take a deep breath, and then you make a long sigh. _Calm down Isa, no sweat, people always say that your baking is good! Surely, they didn't lie about that... and well, even IF you won't be needed here, you can clean and cook, surely you can find a job in such a big city! And you know, that your cooking is indeed eatable – heck, you eat it yourself, so it can't be **so bad.**_

You seemd to stop panicing, at least for now. You need to go to the bakery, it's 8 soon. You wear the booties and take the keys with you in a small bag, putting there your own apron as well, in case you need it.

You open the door, and then painfully and slowly, you close it with your key. It felt like that alone took away some strength from you, and you can't help but tip-top on the stairs in order to walk as quietly as possible.

Again, an old habit of yours.

Bejnamin is not here, he is probably in the back working. You genuinely hope that he will take a nap in the afternoon as he told you.

You get through the hall and swiftly close the door of the building behind you.

You look around, a bit surprised. You expected that you will already see some kind of monsters in the crowd, and you know that it may be a bit rude to do so, but curiosity seems to affect you more then you anticipated.

With that, a bit disappointed, you cross the street, making sure no vehicles run you over. The shop in front of you has a sighboard, reading “Bakery”. On the door it says “Closed” as well as that "today the bakery will be opened on 10 am."

You start to doubt yourself. _Did I remember the time right? Was the time of the meeting really 8 am? Surely, I didn't missheard that... Did I?_

You shake your head.

_No, no, surely it was 8 am, I don't see WHY I would misshear it, the conversation on the phone was clear... Surely, I didn't mess up something so important..._

Suddenly you hear someone behind you, saying “I'm fucking sorry!?” which made you jump immediately, making you turn around.

There stood a – what looked like a middle aged man, with black hair and mustache, a bit round, glaring at you with an angry expression, towering over you.

“I-I'm sorry” you squeak, moving to the side and looking down, trying to escape the man's eyes.

“What the hell where you trying to do huh?” he said, clearly pissed, which made you look up.

You peace yourself together and manage to say “I-I-I'm sorry, I-I was supposed to-to m-meet for an... a job... at 8...” you get quieter and quieter with every moment, and your last word was barely hearable.

“Aaaah, you are the- ah, oh I see, please come after me.” the man says, in a much less scary voice than earlier.

You follow him inside the bakery, still a bit shaken, unsure about what you're doing. The inside was in colours light brown and white, and it looked really welcoming too. You could have seen the inside already, but you didn't think about looking through the windows outside to have a peek. The pastries wheren't on the the shelves yet, and further on is a different door, leading to what you assume is the actual backery part.

“I sincerely appologise for my behaviour.” the man says, with a formal, but no longer scary voice. “You need to understand miss, that we had a lot of... acts of vandalism happen lately, and I'm really on my toes with anyone that appoarches my bakery when it's closed, or then someone looks suspicous...”

You are a bit supprised. This area seems so quiet and peaceful, can it really get that bad? But you don't see why this man would lie to you...

“I see, I assume you sir, are the owner?” you ask, trying to sound as profesional as possible. If it really is him, you are probably screwe-

“Ah, yes I am the owner, the name is Bobby Garson, but call me by the surname if you will.” he says, giving you his hand.

Oh. Oh wow, well wasn't that just the worst first impression you could have made. You might as well leave right now and look for a job somwhere else.

“It's a pleasure, the name is Isabella Klock.” you make your best, calm smile while wishing you could get absorbed by the underground.

“Hehe, well, didn't really make a great first impression, did I?” then Mr Garson says, giving you a small smile. “But that's just how it is in this city. Either you fight, or you lose. But I hope we can put this little sad situation behind us, and get to askin' some questions regarding your job, Ya?”

You relax slightly. Maybe you are not in such a bad position after all. You nod, and then Mr Garson gives you a chair to sit on, while he sats in front of you, the register is in the way, thought you both can see each other.

“Alrgiht, first we talked about prices on the phone and you agreed with them, is this still the same?”

“Yes Mr”

“Ok... Then, do you live far away? I treasure being right on time, and if you live far away, it may be a bit of a hassle for ya.” he explains after some thought.

“Oh, that is no problem Mr, I literally live on the other side of the road.” You say, as you point behind your back.

“Ah!” he seems a bit surprised. “Well isn't that just convinent for ya, eh?” he smiles, and his tone seemd warm. “I see, well tell me please, what can you bake, how do you do around the kitchen?”

You nervously play with your fingers, while maintaining eyes contact.

“Well, I can bake bread, cakes, pies – muffins are my specialty – quiches and croissants, but being honest, I kinda stuggle with them, though donuts don't seem to be a problem for me. When it comes to the flavour, I hear that people usually like it, and I can personally eat it with not much problem...” you stop, when you realise Mr Garson is giving you a weird expression. Oh no, where you speaking too much? Are you not making sense?

“Oh wow” he claps his hands, then continues “Oh, I was aware that you knew what you where doing but, I didn't really... expect... I mean that I really didn't think I was getting a real pastries master over here!” he then smiled at the end.

Oh well, you do remember that he seemed to only care if you can make bread and he did ask you about what you can do now.

“I think that with you on board, our little bakery might grow a bit!” he says with a happy expression on his face. So far, only this smile seems actually filled with joy. “I hope you will teach me a bit about pastires, is that ok?”

Your face get a bit warmer. Does that mean you will acctually get the job? That is... fantastic!

“Of course sir, may I show you what I can...” you stop yourself mid sentence. Mr Garson is not looking at you anymore, but at something behind you with a motrified expression.

You flinch when you hear a knock on the door. What, is this opening of the bakery? _No_ , surely your little chat didn't take _that long_... You quickly check your writswatch. You weakly smile, happy that at least you are not going crazy and two hours did not pass.

Then the door opens, and you finally turn around. The view gives you a bit of a shock.

Right behind you stood a monster, you are sure of that. An enormous spider in a long, purple red and black dress and black boots on heels as well as gloves. Most of their 6 arms seemed relaxed, exept for one holding the doorframe.

The skin of the monster was purple as well, and their face had five scary eyes, that glew little sparks of red in what seemed like the pits of void that where pretending to be the part of those eyes.

And then your attention switches to the hair of the monster, that where black and made into two pony tails.

You stand up, but you can't muster to do anything else. Forcing every bit of yourself, you take your eyes off the face of the monster and you forcus on her boots.

_Ok, slow down Isa, this is apperantly normal in this city, therefore it is clearly rude to stare. Now, since it is nothing new, then I probably shouldn't be scared, right? This is something you will need to get used to, so try to make a good first impression!... But Mr Garson didn't seem happy at their sight..._

You swallow, and then straighten up, still not making eye contact. But it seems like the monster is not giving you any attention.

“Fuhuhuhu~! Hello there, Garson!!” you hear the intruders voice, making you sure that it's female. It sounded sugercoated and teasing, as well as deceptive and cruel at the same time, which sent shivers down your spine. “Would you look at that, the day has finally come for me to visit your little... _**bakery.**_ “ she exclamed, emphasising the disgust on the last word.

“Ah! I see!” he says in a overly enthusiastic manner, trying his hardest to hide the fact that he's sweating. He laughs dryly “ It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Muffet, unfortunetly, we are still closed right now-”

“ **Oh is that so?** ” she turns to him, her words full of held back anger. Then she giggled, like the remark didn't happen, “Oh well, I think that it _very nice of you_ that you are willing to open the place... Just. For. Me.”

Her voice is now sweet and teasing again, almost as if she just received a presant.

“I hope that the gossips about the place selling no partries is not true, because _fuhuhuhu_ what bakery don't sell sweets, am I wrong?”

“Of course Miss Muffet – the thing is – that all our usual bakers are not here yet except for the new recruit-”

“Oh yes, I can clearly smell that you are a new bug in town. Maybe you will make me something then?” she says directly to you, what makes you flinch. A spider calling someone a bug is clearly a threat... But then again, she seems to be almost twice your height, and she needs to bend over because of the ceiling, so it might be that she calls that everyone...

“I'm speaking to you deary~!” she exclaimes sweetly, but you can hear the lingering impatence in her voice.

You take a deep, calm breath. Don't let her get to you. She is clearly amused by anyone's fear. You need to be impenetrable.

Block it.

Close in.

**Continue.**

You face the spider lady head on, straighting up, looking at her mouth, since thinking about which of the eyes you should focus on, would make you instantly anxious. You muster a solid, delicate smile.

“Yes Miss, I am indeed new in this town” you say almost with no emotions. “And I don't see why I wouldn't make something for you.”

_I was going to do that anyway, so it doesn't really matter if it's just the owner or maybe also you, “Miss Muffet.”_

She looked right at you, with all her red eyes. When you make a closer inspection... She actually seems rather pretty. Her hair clearly fits her. It tempts you to say that to her. They look so silky too, making you a bit fascinated with them.

She giggled “Oh, well how fortunate sweet-oh-sweet missy! I hope you bake to my standards, otherwise I would be quite _disappointed~!_ ”

The spider seemed to love the power they have. All this time she was being quite mean, and she clearly didn't seem to care.

You feel a small flame of anger on the back of your head, but you quickly dismiss it. Just because someone is mean, doesn't mean you should.

“I will do my best miss!” you say, keeping your small smile and you can't help but bow slightly. The spider lady seemed to have liked that sign and her smile grew wider.

“I shall wait here then.” she says, when she sees that Mr Garson brought her a chair. She sats on it and then gives you a... paticular smile, while saying. “Take your time.”

This lifts your spirit a bit, while the owner of the backery takes you to the back. It may be that you are being mistaken, since it is hard to decipher a specific expression on the lady spider's face, but your gut tells you, that she actually send you a genuine smile.

Your heart is beatting like a bell, making your chest hurt a bit. The lady did seem scary, but you can't say you're not at least a bit exited. You finally met a monster, and will be now much more calm when you encounter another one!

...Or at least you hope so.

You look at Mr Garson that seemed to be gasping for air. Is this spider someone so important, or is she so known?

Suddenly the bakery owner grabs you by the shoulders, making you to make eye contact with him. The sudden touch startles you, but you seem to be more concenred about his expression. Pale and scared.

“Alright miss, you need to know a few things before you give anything to Miss Muffet. First, she is a general chief of bakeries all over the city...”

You can't help but crease your eyebrows. _That's not a thing._

“...She declared herself as such, when the monsters took over the city” he whispered, nervously looking if she maybe didn't hear him.

_Ah well that explains it._

“Second, you may treat this as your final test for your job. Even if she says that is disgusting – I will be taking you. She tends to have extremely high standards and as long she doesn't throw it, it's at least solid.”

Well that worries you a little bit. Hopefully that won't happen.

“And now third, the most important thing” he continues. “ There are two types of ingredients in the kitchen. The monster ingredients and human ingredients. They are labled.

Monster one's don't seem to be much different form normal ones and the only thing I _know_ is different, is that the food made form monster ingredients apparently taste the best when made with monster magic.

There is a special oven for monster pastires, you can't possibly miss it. Now go and bake your heart away.” he says while unhanding you.

You look after him, when he goes to the spider lady. Something in his eyes made you really uncomfortable.

_The desperation._

…

_You bet I'm gonna bake my heart away sir!_

You can't help but feel a paticular warmth in your chest.

You quickly search the cabinets. The ingredients that are for monsters are indeed there, and just when you where about to get worried about sugary things not being here, Mr Garson brought them.

You can't help but wonder whever he just ran and bought them. You shake of the thought for now. _Focus._

Venturing further into the large stack of bakery ovens, there is one that clearly stands out – a black and red one, overly big too.

There are few ideas that come to your mind while looking at it.

You may have overdone it a bit. You made a chocolate cake with almonds, neatly decorating it with whipped cream.

Then you also made a a raspberry pie, neatly baked.

And then something, you are unsure if making was a good idea.

A muffin made look like a spider, the flavour of forset fruit.

You didn't really think much about it - this was one of the first things that came to your mind, but now you think of doublebacking on that one.

_What if she takes it as offensive? She is a spider after all... what if it makes her mad? I made it in an impulse of inspiration, I didn't reallty think much of it, did I?_

You sigh.

_Well, it's too late now, you are taking it with you._

You come to the front of the bakery where the spider lady and the owner are seated. The anxiety can't help but bind your chest, making it a bit hard to breathe.

Being judged it never fun. It's stressing and unnerving. But then again, you know you can't avoid it.

…

_I just hope what she won't hate it._

You take a deep breath – as deep as you can even when your chest seems to be slowly crushed by your panic.

“H-here” you can't help but stutter while giving her the plates with a slice of cake, pie and a singular muffin.

Even when you where so suspicious over the monster ingredients, they really didn't seem to react any different then normal ones, which overall relaxed you while making the pastires.

You bow your head down, but you can't help but venture with your eyes to the spiders' hair. I did look quite spectacular, now that you are closer to her.

Muffet didn't even thank or said anything, and picked up the cake plate, taking out a fork out of nowhere.

She overdramaticly took a peace and put it in her mouth. You can't stop yourself form trying to read her expression.

It's hard to determine any expression form her, but you are pretty sure about one thing – her eyes widened in... surprise?

She started to chew slower. You furrow your eyebrows. Does she not like it, or is she surprised by the taste?

The spider slowly puts the plate down. Alright, that's good enough for you – she didn't throw it.

“It does seem...” it sound as if the guest is searching for a proper word. “...well done... But a bit too crisp for my taste.” she quickly ads, as if her life depended on it.

That made you a bit confused, but hey, she seemed to like it.

Then the spider lady took the plate with the pie. This time she seemed to rip into it more eagerly.

Muffet takes a bite yet again. She does seem to chew it long, and then her eyes linger on the pie that is left.

“Well...” she stalls, putting the plate down. “I cannot deny that...” she pauses again. It's hard to read her expression, but it does seem that she's struggling. “... Ahem, it's hard to deny, that the pie does have... flavour... But was a bit too cold!” she quickly added yet again.

You can't help but smile under your nose. _She like's it. She clearly won't admit it, but she does seem to like it..._ You hardly contain yourself, trying to still be impenetrable.

Now, you can't make yourself to keep your head down. It's time for the muffin. You trully hope she won't be offended.

At the same time, Muffet carefully picks up the plate with the given pastiree. There is a complicated expression on her face, that is hard to read.

In her five eyes, something that almost reminds you of... recognition.

She gently smells the muffin. And then suddenly she devours it by putting it whole in her mouth. The spider closes her eyes while eatting.

That made you jump with surprise, but hopefully the lady didn't notice that.

Oh well, seems like you where worring for nothing. Apparently the muffin was a good idea after all.

You can't help but softly sign with the gentle warmth growing inside of you.

In the meantime the spider swallows the muffin and now it look like she suddenly appeared here, her eyes widening. She cleared her throat, and then she looked right at you.

“Well well well~! It seems like we just found a sweet-sweet gem in your bakery Garson! Now, maybe this little place will actually glisten with colourful creations!” she says, and there is some genuine, hidden exitement under her overdramatic, jolly voice. “Please, tell me your name deary~~!”

“My name is Isabella Klock.” you can't help but smile while bowing slightly.

The smile on spider's face widens, and is now less threating. “Ah, what a beautiful name, I can't help but see wonders in fornt of you in this place Isy~!”

The diminutive makes you uncomfortable, but you know that she does mean well, or at least wants to appear so. You brush it off for now.

“Let me ask you something my sweet little bug” she says, and in her eyes a hint, what seems to be a desire. “Did you, by any chance have more? I would gladly take some with me~.”

There was something in her voice right now, that didn't appear in it before. Whatever that was, it made her sound more sincere and friendly.

...Barely...

...but you can definetly hear it.

You smile at her “Of course, let me bring it to you.” you say as you come to the back.

You try to take the happiness that clogs your throat away, in order to be impenetrable. But it's really hard to do.

The smile seems to stubbornly stay on your face as you come back with the pie, cake and the rest of the muffins – five of them.

You couldn't help but think that making only one muffin is kinda silly, so you made a bunch.

The expression on Muffet's face suprises you. She seems to be... Drooling. You decide to ignore that little detail. Your eyes lock on her hair yet again.

The spider lady composes herself, taking the pastries without any effort into her spare arms.

“Thank you deary, but I also need to address something... Why do you keep on starring at my hair?” she says, and even if she tries to sound intimidating, you can her genuine confusion somewhere beneath.

Well now she practlicly walked into this one.

“Oh, you see miss” you give her a wider, true smile. “I just can't help to notice how fantastic you hair looks! And the style really matches you too!”

You feel fuzzy inside.

Muffet seems to have mixed feelings. You can see her supprise and confusion quite clearly but there is also something else.

Like a hint of a dark, small blush on her cheeks.

Suddenly, it all disappears except for for the slight dark pink on her face. She put on her controlled, smirky smile on her.

“Ah sweety-pie, aren't you just a sweetheart~! _Fuhuhuhu”_ you can't help but smile at the hint of fluster in her voice.

And then she leaves, leaving you and the owner to almost abnormal silence. There are people outside looking throught the windows, that pretended that they didn't exist when Miss Muffet walked right next to them.

You look at your wristclock. It's long after 12 am.

“You are dismissed for now” the owner says with a weak voice. “You may start your work tomorrow. I think we both deserve a break after that...”

You don't think like that, you are actually pumped with adrenaline and happiness, but you suppose a breather would be nice.

“Have a spectiacular rest of the day~!” you say as you go out of the bakery, sending the owner a warm smile.

He doesn't share your enthusiasm, but wishes you a nice day as well.

The expression on Mr Garson's face worries you a bit. He looks so warry after you left. You quickly shake off that feeling. _Well, it's not like it's gonna get any crazier..._

**Author's Note:**

> You came to the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't hesitate to comment and give me your feedback!
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Edit: SO I made some spelling mistakes that I don't know how I missed, and let me tell ya, I'm no good with grammar sometimes. I suppose that is a lesson for me - no writing only at night, and also spell checking at night.


End file.
